


End of hibernation

by fanficter



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, Smut, alex/malecharacter, doyouevenreadficsnow, thankyouforallyourkudos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficter/pseuds/fanficter
Summary: Summary : Alex is having an affair with a (male) back up dancer.Alex’s pov
Kudos: 1





	End of hibernation

Act i 

It is boring. Everything is boring lately.  
Nothing to look forward to. All days are the same. Studio , zoom rehearsals, home, tv…  
Nothing else. Noel is next to me all the time.  
We watch tv, we have dinner, we don’t go anywhere. It is just us all the time, days and nights.  
Noel is starting his day with a typical cup of coffee, news and then locks himself in his “home office” to write some tunes and do some mixing...  
All the same every morning.  
Afternoons are long… more news and more snacks.  
A quick walk or a jog.  
Back home…  
Cooking dinner together, sometimes ordering from a local restaurant.  
Reading a book, (more tv), sleep.  
Repeat…

And me…?  
I have nothing else to do, either.  
Just going crazy some days and feeling proactive, the others.  
Try to fill out my calendar as much as possible.  
But still sometimes it is just unbearable….  
Tea… 5 cups plus. I quit coffee lately, can’t drink it anymore, it makes me too anxious.  
Reading, listening to news or podcasts, trying to work… but all is the same all the time.  
Boring as hell.

Act ii

I am going to the studio today , for the first time in many months.  
More or less, it is okay to be here now.  
(All the safety precautions in place, of course).  
A bit of fresh air, finally. Something new.  
A kiss on a cheek to Noel, “Bye baby! See you later.”

I come to the studio, unwrap my scarf and toss my workout bag onto the nearest chair…

“Hello”  
“Hello!”

New people, new environment. It is all exciting after months of unfortunate hibernation. In fact, it was a little too exciting!...

A team of backup dances are rehearsing on the other side of the studio.  
And we’re here just to do some final sound check (before the live tapings of the show).

Three dancers in the group, they’re all fit and handsome. I smile and they smile back.  
I sit down to read the script one more time before tapings...

Act iii 

“Hey, I am Mathias” a young man comes up to me and introduces himself.  
“Enchanté! Alex” I say and smile back in the most friendly manner.  
He has a big towel around his shoulders, and he fidgets a little bit in place.  
“There’s a coffee shop nearby that is open… it’s the only one that is open right now… They have nice outside heaters there and it is pretty cosy” he trails, not sure what to make of our first chat. “Would you …like to grab a coffee with me?”  
“Now?!” I say, a bit sheepishly and a bit too excited.  
He smiles and nods.

It is nice to be around people again, around new people.  
I missed that so much.  
I go to pick up my bag and coat and wait for Mathias at the exit.

Act iv 

It is chilly outside and I think it is going to snow any minute. It is nice to walk like this, in the street.  
We walk close to each other, perhaps even way closer than you would when you just have met someone.  
Maybe it is the strangest times we live in? Like, you want to be closer to the person… maybe it is just me.

He has a graceful and light gait like most dancers, and he seems like a cheerful personality.  
“How long have you been dancing?” I ask.  
“Since I was a teenager”... “You?”  
“Oh , I don’t really dance...I try my best during the performance, a lot depends on the mood of the audience too” I reply.  
He chuckles, “I mean, how long have you been a singer?” he clarifies.  
“Oh!...” I laugh nervously and feel how heat colors my cheeks.

Act v

A few days later I received a text from an unknown number, saying that we should meet again, tonight.  
“Is this ...Mathias?” I wonder.

Noel is in his room, I can hear the tv on.  
“I’ll see you later. I am going to the studio, gotta do something there… last minute notice”.  
“No problem, see you!” Noel replies, without lifting his head, still working in his music program on the computer (or whatever else he is doing there).

“Right,” I mutter under my breath and check pockets for my keys.

Mathias is waiting for me near the studio, in his short coat, hands in his pockets.  
Somehow, he looks especially radiant today. He grins, (I can see the Duchenne smile even though he’s wearing a mask). 

I don’t know what I’m doing. Especially now. Especially around him… I just can’t help myself sometimes. Especially now…  
We lock eyes for a moment, saying nothing. Just standing there, looking into each other’s eyes. I guess, evaluating the situation, studying non-verbal cues, preparing for something, making sure we’re both not crazy… 

“I live not far from here,” he says quietly and winks. 

Act vi 

It is a nice building in a nice semi-industrial area. But clearly this is the least that I can think of right now.  
He enters the code, a loud ring sounds, and we come in.  
A heavy automatic door slams behind me. “No looking back,” I think to myself.  
We go up the stairs to his apartment. 2nd floor… I feel my heart beating faster and my cheeks are red.  
4th floor… I can feel his perfume and the heat of his body under the clothes as he walks slightly in front of me, getting up the stairs.  
5th floor… (finally).  
We kiss before he can properly open the door to his apartment.  
This feels so incredibly good right now, and my head is dizzy… this is like a dream, some delicious dream that you occasionally have and feel so angry when you are woken up by something and can’t remember anything. Except that this is the time where you can actually control the dream and can enjoy it and immerse yourself without accidentally waking up.  
We lock the door behind us, and toss the clothes on the floor.  
Mathias’ body is so toned and fit. I can’t get enough of touching it. I kiss him everywhere and stroke his body, exploring all its parts wherever I can reach.  
He is perfect everywhere. Just what I hoped for!  
All this in a swift manner, with my head spinning and my heart racing… 

Is this what he wanted? Is this little adventure with the infamous Alex that he’d hoped for? It better be!  
Will he chat about it with his (gay) friends? Will he write about it in his personal blog? Will he stalk me?  
Will he tell Noel?....

Act vii 

Everything is boring lately.  
All days are the same. Studio , zoom rehearsals…  
Tv is flickering in the living room, and I can see the bluish glow on the wall.  
I am staring at the ceiling.  
Well, now I have something to look forward to. At least, every Wednesday.  
At least, for now.  
(sorry, Noel).

The end.


End file.
